To Find Your Love
by islashlove
Summary: After looking for Tramp all over the house, Lady gets a sinister message from a very unsavoury character. Is Tamp in danger or there something else going on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Lady and the Tramp. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning: None**

**Author's Notes: ****This story was requested by vampygurl402 as a belated Birthday gift for arashi wolf princess. I hope you like it.**

**Story Notes: After looking for Tramp all over the house, Lady gets a sinister message from a very unsavoury character. Is Tamp in danger or is there something else going on. **

**To Find Your Love**

**Chapter 1: Just Follow the Clues**

"Tramp," Lady called out once again. She had been trying to find him for the last hour, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. _'Maybe he's in the garden'_, she thought as she run outside.

Lady made her way over to the spot under the tree where Tramp likes to curl up so he could look out the gate at the world that was just beyond. Again, he wasn't here. "Where can he be?" Lady said to herself, not realising someone was watching her.

"He's not here," the hissing voice said.

Turning around, Lady came face to face with Gloria the Rat.

"What do you mean, he's not here?"

"Just what I said, he's not...here." Lady approached Gloria. Her teeth showing as she growled at the rat before her. Gloria backed away. She wasn't planning on taking on any dogs at the moment. "But, I know how you can get to him."

"How?"

"You need to go to the riverside in the park and you need to be in the right spot by dusk or you will miss him."

"So," Lady backed in Gloria's face. "What is the right spot?"

"You need to enter the North side of the park, cross the third bridge you come across and then pass the ice-cream man. Over the two small hills and there, near the water's edge you will find a small clearing with flowers on either side. That, is the spot."

"Who has him?"

"That I cannot tell you, but you better hurry, the sun is starting to go down."

Lady looked into the sky. The rat was right, the sun was setting and she needed to move or she would miss Tramp. Turning back to Gloria, Lady growled, "I will deal with you later," before running out of the gate.

"I hope all the food I'm getting for this was worth it." Gloria squeaked before she, too, took off.

Lady kept a close eye on the sun. Every step she took, the closer it got to the ground. Finally, she made it to the North end of the park. Slipping past the dog catcher, Lady quickly made her way down to the riverside.

It was a beautiful spring day and the park was filled with trees full of flowers and birds that were singing. Looking down into the water, Lady quickly gabbed a drink, before heading off again.

She counted the bridges as she went and soon she was crossing the third one. Needing a rest, she stopped in the middle and looked down at her reflection. Her memories wandered back to when she and Tramp had sat in the same spot, looking down at the other one when they first met. It had been a year. One very long year, but she wouldn't trade it in for anything else.

Lady was brought out of her memories as the sound of a bell, the one the ice-cream man rings, entered her mind. Sighing as she got back up, Lady was soon off again. It didn't take long to track down the ice-cream man and the small hills nearby.

Just as she breached the top of the second hill, Lady came face to face with a beautiful sight. The sun was just about down, but it's reflection on the river gave it a golden glow. And the small clearing, with rows of flowers on either side was basked in this golden halo. Sitting in the middle of the clearing, near the edge of the river sat Tramp. Lady walked over to the clearing and as she just reached the edge, Tramp turned around.

"Happy first anniversary, Lady. Do you like your gift of nature?"

"It's beautiful, Tramp. Thank you."

"This isn't all of it," Tramp said as he walk over to her and rubbed his nose with Lady's. "Follow me?" Lady did follow and near a bunch of wild roses, Tramp pulled out some sausages and a piece of steak. Tonight, is your night."

"Oh, Tramp."

They sat on the edge of the river and watched the sun set in its array of colours. Later on, they ate and not long after, the sky was full of fireworks. They stayed a few hours longer, just lying with each other and staring at the stars. Then Tramp walked his Lady home.

That night, Lady and Tramp curled up with each other, happy with the love they shared.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
